Talk:Tim Drake
Dick Grayson Isn't the Robin from LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Dick Grayson? Before the third level, you get to play as Bruce Wayne and Robin's secret identity, but when you switch to Robin, the name that flashes isn't "TIM DRAKE" but "DICK GRAYSON". SeanWheeler 19:19, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Dick Grayson's trivia section says LEGO.com said Tim Drake is Robin in LEGO Batman 2, but here is Robin's profile on LEGO.com. It clearly says "Dick Grayson." There is evidence of him being Dick Grayson and not Tim Drake. His mask is shaped like Nightwing's, and his acrobat suit resembles Nightwing. Robin isn't as clumsy as LEGO Batman 1. He is a huge fan of Superman, who in New Earth told Dick Grayson about a Nightwing on Krypton, which gave him an idea. Lex Luthor made a reference to Dick Grayson becoming Batman. As for the DLC Nightwing, either someone took over Dick's Nightwing career, Dick is still Nightwing part time, or Nightwing is a non-canon easter egg. SeanWheeler 00:03, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :Technically, this is a sequel an the first LEGO Batman game established that Grayson was Robin but became Nightwing. LEGO.com says it is Tim Drake, so it isn't wrong to say that it is Grayson or Drake in LB2. It doesn't really matter what his personality is like. And yeah, Luthor made a reference. So what? That is more or an Easter Egg. But the mask, really? It doesn't resemble Nightwing's that much, but if you look at the costume it does resemble the one Drake used after Superboy died. 00:09, June 24, 2012 (UTC) LEGO.com says it's Dick Grayson. Go to products, DC Universe Super Heroes, The Video Game, and then click on Robin. Look at what it says as his real name: "Dick Grayson". SeanWheeler 20:55, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :I'm still more willing to dismiss it as a mistake. It makes no sense. And plus, it's Tim on the DS so it isn't wrong to still say it's Tim. 20:58, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Berrybrick. That's all.User:Soivan52 The DS is different from the console versions. SeanWheeler 22:16, June 24, 2012 (UTC) No big differences. Why don't you just e-mail to TTGames and ask which version of this robin is base on as an evidence? Here is the link : http://www.ttgames.com/contact/[[User:Soivan52]] ITS DICK GRAYSON SORRY ABOUT THE UPPER SPELLING IM NOT A GOOD SPELLER IV PLAYED THE GAME IT SAYS DICK GRAYSON IF THIS IS A MISTAKE PLEASE DON'T BAN ME Sorry to complicate things even further, but Red Robin is a playable character in the 3DS version. - 23:37, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, but so are Nightwing, Red Hood, and Damian Wayne. It's still just as logical that he is Tim Drake. 11:49, June 25, 2012 (UTC) I already send the question to TTGames. I will tell you their anwser as long as I get the reply.User:Soivan52 The character you unlock (the minifigure pictured on this article) is called Dick Grayson in the game, not Tim Drake so are we saying that the game made a mistake as well? - Doomlurker 18:50, June 27, 2012 (UTC) At least for me, yes. It just don't make sense. Plus I still don't get a reply.User:Soivan52 It could be explained that maybe Batman fired Tim, and Dick returned to being Robin. SeanWheeler 20:21, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :Or it could be a mistake. Don't even suggest things like that. 00:33, June 30, 2012 (UTC) It isn't logic too. Dick becomes Nightwing because he dosen't want to be robin anymore.User:Soivan52 * I wrote a big long paragraph, then my head hurt and I got lost and gave up. Umm... I'll try writing something here later, for now, here's a pretty summary for me to try and wrap my head around what's going on (please excuse my slowness with this topic :P) 06:56, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ----- * Super Heroes suit - Tim Drake's * Clearly a change between Robin -> Dick Grayson -> Robin in console versions of LB2 * Both Nightwing and Red Robin present in 3DS version ----- :I'm don't understand exactly, but a costume change isn't really an argument for Dick Grayson. Neither of the Robin ones from either theme resemble Grayson or Todd's and after checking the DC wiki Drake has changed his costume about three times. Two of them resemble the two Robin minifigures. And I think that we have had confirmation that Drake is Robin on the DS game. But good job on the chart. You forgot Stephanie Brown though, why don't we say it's her? :P 13:54, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Because Stephanie Brown is a girl. Robin is obviously a boy in the game. SeanWheeler (talk) 22:51, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :Then you get the joke. >_> 03:05, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Here is Robin's Lego Batman 2 page on the DC Database. It's titled "Richard Grayson (Lego Batman)" SeanWheeler (talk) 22:21, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :So? The quality of that wiki's LEGO pages are really bad and are full of false information and speculation. 00:50, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :Well, the game itself called him "Dick Grayson". Dick Grayson had been Robin before, even the LEGO website listed his name as Dick Grayson. Why can't any of you accept him as Dick Grayson? The name isn't wrong. Yeah, it was a big surprise when we found out that Robin isn't Dick Grayson, and yeah he's Tim Drake in the handhelds, but doesn't the handhelds contradict the consoles?. What proof is there that it is Tim Drake in the consoles? Yeah Tim Drake was Robin in LEGO Batman 1 but Dick can replace Tim, even if he never did in the comics, so stop insisting that it is Tim Drake. It is Richard "Dick" Grayson. SeanWheeler (talk) 17:52, July 16, 2012 (UTC) ::It's really an insult to the character if Dick retakes the Robin mantle, that's why I can't accept it. And LEGO.com did say it was Tim Drake at first, but then they changed it to Dick Grayson after the game came out, so really I don't think that point is valid since it can go both ways. There really isn't any proof that it is Tim Drake, other than the costume design, but the DS says it is which makes more sense. I will not stop insisting that it is Tim, I'm stubborn and all that you are doing is annoying me. You're just as bad as I am. 18:04, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Clayface had been split between Basil Karlo and Matt Hagan because of identity crisis between the console and the handhelds. Even if the game made a mistake, we can't really argue with it because we're just fans and the game was made by LEGO, Warner Bros., DC Comics, and Traveller's Tales. Four big companies. We should just go with it instead of lying about Tim Drake being Robin instead of Dick Grayson. We don't know for sure if it was a mistake or if it was intentional. SeanWheeler (talk) 22:01, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :It isn't lying. 00:24, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Alright, according to our naming conventions (which I'd say applies here), "For minifigures from a licensed theme, minifigures should be given the name that they are given on any official LEGO website, box or other official LEGO material, unless the name clearly contradicts the name of the character is meant to represent (for example, Shadow Stormtrooper minifigures are given the name "Shadowtrooper" by LEGO, however Shadowtroopers in the Star Wars Universe are distinctly different). If a licensed minifigure has officially been given more than one name by LEGO, then the more correct "in-universe" name should be used." Now, since Tim was Robin in the first game and on LEGO.com (before it was changed to Grayson), that's Tim being Robin. But in the second game he is labeled as Dick Grayson. So that's two official names given by LEGO. Now, we are supposed to give the "more correct "in-universe" name..." Okay, they have obviously both been Robin in the DC Universe, but Tim has more recently used the Robin mantle and since Nightwing was Grayson in LEGO Batman already, if I am interpreting this right, we should call him Tim Drake per our policies? And Sean, you are free to respond to this of course, but I think that we need other opinions too if we are going to settle this. 00:45, July 28, 2012 (UTC) * Do we have confirmation that LEGO Batman 2 is chronologically after LEGO Batman? Also, there doesn't really seem to be any link between the two games, is it possible that LB2 just ignored the events of LB1 and that it's a "reboot" of the series? I guess I would be leaning towards using Dick Grayson, simply because his name is on the character, but at the end of the day I'm just neutral- if it was Star Wars and I therefore actually knew what I was talking about, I know I'd want it at the right name. And the naming policy is clear- if there is in fact no way that this can be Dick Grayson, then Robin's current identity should be referred to as the correct character (with a mention that it was referred to as Dick Grayson in the game of course) 00:52, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, I can't really say anything that isn't just an interpretation of a possible reference. All I can say is that the press release refers to it as a sequel . If it really does happen before, then it's a prequel and if it stand-alone then it really isn't either. 00:58, July 28, 2012 (UTC) A little source may help :) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fVSK3MZxjcM User:Soivan52 LEGO Star Wars III was also marketed as a sequel, but it obviously can't be because it has to take place after Return of the Jedi, but it takes place in the Clone Wars which ended long before A New Hope. So LEGO Batman 2 could be a not-sequel, because of the LEGO Star Wars III example. That may explain why the characters didn't talk in the first game but talked in the second, and those character redesigns. There wasn't any references to the first game, but it's still possible that the events of the second game took place after the first game. All of Batman's villains returned because none of them died. In fact the only characters that died in both LEGO Batman games are common thugs. So, it can be a prequel, reboot, or sequel, but I choose to assume that it is a sequel. Anyone can be Robin. Dick was the first Robin, and he can still become Robin later in the comics. LEGO Batman is a separate continuity from the comics, so anything can happen in LEGO Batman that doesn't happen in the comics. Saying Robin is Dick Grayson doesn't violate the naming policy, because Dick can become Robin. Saying that Robin is Tim Drake in the console versions of LEGO Batman 2 does violate the naming convention because Dick Grayson and Tim Drake are two different people, the game specifically said Robin is Dick Grayson, and even made hints that he's Dick. His Acrobat Suit reminds me of Nightwing, he is a fan of Superman like Dick, and Lex said Robin can be Batman, like that time in the comics when Dick was Batman. So Berrybrick, stop insisting that he's Tim Drake. We can say the toy is Tim, but in the game, he's Dick, reality check. SeanWheeler (talk) 21:39, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :All that video does is confuse me even more. It's just more conflicting information. But if it wasn't a mistake then we should list that the character was Dick Grayson on the video game characters-section-thing and just avoid mentioning the name in the story (say Robin out of costume, or whatever). However since "sequel" does mean second in order (though the Clone Wars example is correct, unless proven otherwise, there is no reason not to go by the dictionary). I am going to keep insisting that we use Tim Drake on the Robin page (and again, just say Robin out of costume in the video game section) because we can due to the DS anyway which keeps it from becoming confusing (yes, there is the Clayface thing but both Karlo and Hagen have been active at the same time so it's not really confusing). This way we can keep conflicting stories out of it. :And Sean most of what you did is restate everything from above which I responded to already, except for the sequel and naming convention points. It's all speculation, really, except for the Grayson can part. Otherwise you are just taking what could be allusions or just coincidences (I do think that they are allusions, but since there is no source that they are, we can't cite them as proof). And no it is not violating the naming policy if it is referring to a different character (but that video proves that they made the "mistake" on purpose). 01:06, July 30, 2012 (UTC) My mini conclusion: Robin is base on Tim's look and Dick's characteristic.User:Soivan52